InuYasha: Rebirth
by mysterygirl2.0
Summary: With Naraku gone, the world seems to be at peace. Families bloom, children grow, and friends are made. But when it appears an old foe reappears stronger than ever, along with the heartbreaking truth about an old friend; taking place five years after the Final Act, our heroes will face even more struggles than before. -CURRENTLY IN EDIT-
1. Prologue

**Greetings my readers, it is I! mysterygirl2.0. I still live! Ah what am I saying I have no normal readers I wrote Beyblade the first 5 years on here, got rid of them, wrote one more, and then left that. So if you're still here, hello and welcome to my first attempt at a InuYasha fan-fiction, and as everyone already knows I do not own any characters from this show/manga or the show/manga itself. It also just came to my attention that Miroku and Sango's children have no official names, so I get to be creat** **ive there.**

 _Red, a color that has stained the very existence of my being. The color stained my mother, who lost her own life while giving mine, and thus I was abandoned. Sent away for something that I didn't even mean to cause. Red, the color of my mother's last moments._

 _As I grew the color stained my hands as those around me would torment me, thus sparking anger within. Fight after fight, the red stained my small hands. And I grew to detest the very color._

 _But then, while I laid sleeping one night, I was visited by an angel in red. At first I was scared, then angry, but calmed down once he spoke. He told me that I needed to regain control over my emotions, and no longer fight with the others. I tried to protest with him, but before I could, he disappeared, gone as soon as the sun began to rise._

 _I'm now 17 years old, and I live alone in a run-down shack with my grandmother, we get by with the littlest of things. I've given up on school, not that I had much of a future anyway, and just help out with my part time job at the Higarashi temple a little ways off from here. It's all I can do for gram._

 _My appearance is pretty normal for someone of my age. I'm 5 ft 4 inches, my hair is jet black like most girls, and my skin is fair. My eyes, however, are an abnormal shade of yellow, almost appearing gold sometimes. It was normally the thing that led to me getting in trouble at school while I was attending. But they're real, although I have noticed they occasionally turn an amber grey once in a while. My clothing is the same every day, a white long-sleeve shirt covered by a dark blue jumper, my hair is always to my chin, and I wear the same nasty combat boots everyday._

A soft dripping sound slowly brought the girl awake. Groggily, she opened her eyes and not to far from her makeshift bed made from hay, she saw a rather small hole had formed, water from the night's rain seeping in. Sitting up she let out a rather loud sigh, the small little shack she called home had buckets scattered around the floor along with the new puddle that had formed overnight.

"Damn it," She muttered to herself as she went over towards the puddle, "If this keeps up I'm gonna have to swim my way out of here just to get to the front door." A very noticeable frown appeared as she went over the extremely small window by the door. Grabbing a few towels and another bucket she went back towards the puddle and attempted to dry up the soaked floor. After what seemed like only a few minutes she quickly grew impatient and threw the towels onto the spot along with the empty bucket which was now collecting the last few drops from the ceiling. She then rose up and grabbed one of the buckets which was now completely full of rain water, and despite how heavy it was, began to carry each one outside in order to pore the water into her garden.

Once she had emptied the last bucket and set them all back in their respected places she made her way over to the one of only two door in the shack, her grandmother's room. She turned the handle slowly and peered inside, hearing a soft cough.

"Gram?" She asked softly, making her way over towards the woman's bed. From what little light in the room that there was from the rising sun she could see the old woman's face, pale and slightly sunken in.

"Kagome?" The older woman asked looking up at the girl.

"Gram, it's me, Mae," she said trying her hardest to keep from crying, "Mae."

"Silly Kagome," The old woman said with a chuckle before hacking, "aren't you a little old for imaginary friends?"

"Heh," she faked a laugh, "you got me." A small smile appeared across the poor girl's face. It pained her to see her in such a state, but there was nothing anyone could do.

"You run long Kagome," The woman closed her eyes with a small smile smile, and the old woman's breathing began to slow as she fell asleep. After a few minutes of watching her to make sure the woman would be okay, Mae rose to her feet and quietly left the shack and headed towards the shrine.

* * *

Entering the shrine she was greeted by a quiet and peaceful scene. Buyo was currently fast asleep outside, and to Mae's surprise, no one was around. Looking at her watch she noticed she was much earlier than she normally was. In fact, she was three hours early. Buyo, having somehow realized Mae was there, awoke and began to approach her.

"Mrow," looking down she saw the rather overweight cat rubbing his head against her ankle, attempting to get attention.

"Hey Buyo," she said, sitting on the ground with the cat, her stomach making a low rumbling sound.

"Mrow?" Buyo cocked his head to the side at the sound.

"I know, I know. I need to eat, but I barely have anytime," she hadn't eaten a proper meal for almost two years now, and was mainly living on what she managed to grow in her garden, since all she made went towards bills, food, and medicine for her grandmother and there was rarely ever anything left for her. If there ever was she normally put it up for when winter came since that was the only time she had no way to grow anything.

"Mrow." Buyo seemed to almost be yelling at her, his sounds getting louder.

"You say that but," Her stomach seemed to interrupt, now making an extremely loud sounds, causing Buyo to run towards the house.

"Oh hey Mae!" Looking over she saw Sota, who had opened the door due to the cat's excessive meowing.

"Hey Sota, how's school?" Sota shrugged, he was also 17 and was still in his PJs.

"Hard, but I'm managing. How's your gran?" She sighed, Sota then noticing the dark circles around her eyes. "That bad?"

"Well," she began before her stomach made one more noise, "Heh,"

"You hungry?" He asked, knowing what the answer was but still deciding to ask.

"No, I'm fine thanks though!" Mae stood up quickly and immediately regretted, her vision swaying.

"Mae?" A woman's voice called, Mae looked towards the door and say Mrs. Higarashi smiling at her. "What are you doing here?" She asked kindly, though Mae could hear slight confusion in her voice.

"Oh I guess I am really early, heh," Mae said sheepishly.

"Mae, it's Saturday," a visible flinch was seen from Mae, "Your day off hon."

"Oh, is it?" A low growl was heard from Mae's stomach again, and this time Mae, began to quickly leave the shrine out of embarrassment.

"Mae," Mrs. Higarashi asked, causing the girl to turn around towards her, "When was the last time you ate?"

"Last night, " she responded sheepishly.

"Rephrase, when did you last eat an actual meal and not just herbs?" Mae flinched, then sighed.

"The day before Gram got sick." Mrs. Higarashi sighed, and walked over towards the girl.

"Why don't you have breakfast with us today?"

"What?"

"I'm prone to making much more than I need to, so it would be nice to have some company over today."

"I don't wanna be a bother though," Mae said, her face a brand new shade of red.

"You'll be fine dear, Mrs. Higarashi said as she began to walk towards the house motioning for Mae to follow her. Hesitantly Mae followed both Sota and his mother inside the house.

* * *

Kagome let out a loud yawn, she was beyond tired. She was now 23, and besides being a priestess in training for Kaede, she also now had to worry about the bump currently forming inside her. As she lied in bed on her side facing the wall of the hut, she casually reached behind her and tried to grab onto something. Feeling only flooring she sat up slightly and turned to look, breathing out a heavy sigh.

"That's right, he's not due back for another day or two." InuYasha had left alongside Miroku a few weeks prior for an exorcism that both Sango and Kaede were sure the monk could handle alone, but InuYasha being the stubborn one insisted he go in case it got dangerous. However, only after the first week of their departure, Kagome began to get strangely sick every morning. Despite her efforts to hide it, Kaede and Sango both knew exactly what was going on. Standing up she froze, a wave of nausea hitting her hard and fast. She quickly ran towards the bucket that had been left by the door, her stomach doing flips.

"Kagome," A familiar voice called out. Looking up from the bucket, she saw the figure of Sango, looking at Kagome with worry.

"Oh, hey Sango," Kagome said, leaning up against the wall.

"How you two holding up?" Sango asked, sitting down next to Kagome.

"I'm waiting for InuYasha to get back so can talk to him about the baby," She looked towards the door, "And he's not here so I'm not sure how he's doing." Kagome then noticed that Sango was starting to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry I just couldn't help it," the demon slayer said with a kind smile, "I meant how are you and the baby, Kagome." Kagome, found herself just staring plainly at her in confusion. "You're obviously at the very least two months along Kagome, at the most three and a half," then she sighed, "Believe me I know."

"I'm scared," Sango then looked over at Kagome, who was looked down at the small bump on her stomach. "What if he doesn't want a baby," She said quietly, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Kagome," Sango whispered.

"What if he does, but I die in labor?"

"Kagome." Kagome had now stood up and was now pacing the room back and forth, naming anything and everything that could go wrong.

"What if he decides it's too much for him and he-"

"KAGOME!" Flinching at the sharpness of Sango's voice, she turned to see a rather disgruntled Sango. "Now that I've finally got your attention listen to me, please." Kagome nodded, sitting once again by Sango. "I know exactly how you're feeling right now," she stated turning her head away sheepishly, "when I found out I was pregnant with the twins, I began to panic."

"How did you calm yourself down," Kagome asked seeing Sango's small smile.

"Let's just say a certain guy wearing a gaudy red outfit reminded just who it was that I was married to."

"How is that supposed to help me again?"

"InuYasha loves you, and never gave up on you those three years you were away from here. You really think that would change now after all you two have been through?" Kagome let out a sigh.

"No, that wouldn't change anything," she said as both she and Sango headed for the door, "But that doesn't make me less nervous about telling him."

Exiting the small house she lived in with her now husband, she looked around. The village was as busy as ever, men working in the fields to get ready for the upcoming harvest, children playing games all around, women helping out where need be, and Kirara standing watch for any attacks. _"Yup, everything is as should be."_ She thought to herself. Despite that it was nice and warm out, she felt a sudden chill ran down her spine. Looking around she couldn't place it. It was a familiar feeling, one almost forgotten.

"Hey Kagome," Turning towards the pathway, she noticed the demon slayer was already up ahead, "You coming or what?"

"Yeah hold up," she called out as she ran to catch up with Sango.

* * *

Deep inside a dark and heavy fogged forest, a small flower stood. It was a kuroyuri flower completely surrounded by wilted and shredded flowers. The lone flower slowly began to move, even though the wind could reach this part of the forest. From within the flower a small figure began to emerge, as the flower slowly grew larger. If there were any living creatures around, they would have fled as soon as a small giggle was heard from within. A small child slowly came out of the flower, her eyes completely closed. Her hair was long, black, and had waves that made the ocean seem tame. Her skin pale, making her like a porcelain doll. The flower she was in, had wrapped itself completely around her, making a dark purple kimono. She slowly opened her eyes, to revel a dark and bleeding red. She began to exit the forest, as the forest around her began to wilt and creak as though the trees were crying. She however did not seem to be aware of this, for a field of flowers had completely captivated the girl. She found herself running straight into them, as if running to a loved one. She lied back in the field of flowers, listening to the sounds of the bees as they gathered pollen.

 _'Yuri..'_

Sitting up she began to look around, but there was no one there. Lying back down she heard the voice again.

 _'Yuri, can you hear me?'_

"Who's Yuri," The young girl asked, sitting up.

 _'Why you are my child, you're name is KuroYuri to be precise.'_

"Like the pretty flower?" She began to follow a bee, as the voice spoke even more.

 _'Yes my dear, like the flower. Do you know what a kuroyuri flower means though dear?'_

"Not really," she stated, now gathering flowers, "I'm not even sure how old I am, or where I came from."

 _'A kuroyuri flower means either love or curse. I am very curious to see how you turn out.'_

"What do you mean by either? Does no one know?"

 _'It has multiple meanings. In this case in some instances it's considered love, and other times a curse.'_

"Oh okay," The girl now had began walking along a riverstream, "I wonder where this goes."

 _'I'm not sure, why don't we follow it and see what we find my child.'_

"Okay!" Skipping away, Kuroyuri failed to notice the wasp like creature following her from the shadows. It's red eye's blinking at her curiously as it continued to follow her further and further down the stream.

* * *

A sudden ear twitched caused the tall silver hair man to look around. Despite the feeling he could barely remember, InuYasha couldn't seem to find anything wrong. Brushing it off, he looked over the hill towards the village in which he called his home. For five years he had a loving wife by his side, and every time he had to go off for an exorcism mission, he found himself homesick within days. Traveling alongside him was his friend Miroku, a monk who had been a known lecher but to InuYasha's surprise actually settled down to one woman.

Miroku also was eager to get back to the village, for his wife Sango and his three children, Haruko and Hamako his twin daughters along with Makoto his son, were awaiting him. His mind however was on a topic that both he and Sango had discussed prior to their departure.

"So InuYashsa," the monk began to ask, causing the half demon to look over at him, "May I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did," InuYasha sarcastically said, his mind going back to Kagome. She had smelt different right before they left causing him some concern. He even felt the need to bring up to Kaede, but she told him it was nothing to worry about.

"Have you and Kagome thought about having children yet?" Miroku asked, the sarcastic response having only annoyed him.

"Eh," A rather visible blush formed upon Inuyasha's face, "why are you asking that?"

"So you have," a sly smile appearing upon the monks face as he spoke.

"Well I have but," InuYasha came to a sudden stop, puzzling Miroku.

"InuYasha?"

"I don't know how to talk to her about it, much less admit it." He said with a defeated smile.

"Just talk to her," Miroku said, the two of them resuming their walk back to the village, "that's what I did with Sango."

"You also used to ask every woman you met if they'd bare your child," InuYasha muttered.

"The point is," the monk began again, "simply talk to her about it. It won't hurt to try."

"I guess you're right." InuYasha looked up and saw the village now in better view. Seeing Kaede waiting by the river, the two of the them sped up their pace in order to see the ones whom they had missed.

* * *

Sitting inside the Higarashi house, Mae sat in the living room with Sota chatting about the most absurd things. If anyone was to enter the room, they would most certainly be confused about what the topic even was.

"There is no way!" Mae said with a laugh, setting down her coffee.

"I'm telling you it did happen!" Sota said throwing his arms into the air waving them dramatically.

"How would that even be possible?"

"I don't know, heck I barely believe it and I saw it happen!" The two of them laughed.

Despite the closeness in their age, the two of them had never interacted until after Kagome had decided to leave to remain in the feudal era with IuYasha. Mae and her grandmother had moved from another town to the shack just days after.

"So how's your grandmother?" He asked, and immediately wished he hadn't. Her eyes seemed to grow dull and lifeless and the mention of her.

"Horrible, absolutely horrible," Mae said, her voice wavering, " She didn't even know who I was today, she called me Kagome."

"Kagome?" Sota looked at her carefully and realized that she did indeed look similar Kagome minus her eyes.

"I don't even know who she was talking about," Mae said looking at Sota, a look of confusion and sorrow spreading across her face.

"Mae," He started carefully, "Do you think there's any chance she meant my sister?"

"You mean the sister who left just days prior to me moving here?"

"It sounds crazy I know," Sota said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, Gram and Mr. Higarashi have known each other for a long time," Mae said sipping her coffee, "maybe the two of them kept in contact. I mean the whole reason I met any of you was because of the fact that they know each other."

"Oh yeah," Sota sipped his own cup and thought about how they met.

* * *

Wandering down a pathway that desperately needed to be clean of vines and twigs, Sota and Mrs. Higarashi were following Mr. Higarashi to an unfamiliar place.

"Just this way!' Sota's grandfather shouted as he trudged along the path, barely managing to not trip over the vines that littered the ground.

"Um, Gramps, may I ask where we are going?" Sota asked a tone of confusion in his voice.

"An old friend of mine had move into the small house over this was with her grandchild," the old man said with a smile, "I believe she's near your age too Sota."

"It wouldn't happen to be Iku would it?" Mrs. Higarashi asked, a soft smile upon her face.

"Hmm! That it would be!"

"I see," Mrs. Higarashi leaned towards Sota and began to whisper, "Iku was a Shinto priestess alongside your grandfather. She used to stop by once in a while. I haven't seen her since your father passed away though." Sota nodded, and looked ahead to notice a small house.

Well, to him and his mother it looked more like a shack made from metal, brick and some glass. The paint was almost completely worn away, so it had to dirt and grim color to it, and the roof looked as though it was ready to collapse at any minute. Standing by this ramshackled building was an elderly woman wearing a what appeared to be a traditional outfit of a Shinto priestess, her hair seemed to be completely white with only a few strands of black scattered throughout, and her eyes were a somber grey.

"Higarashi is that you," the old woman said, a smile appearing, "ya old coot!"

"Who you calling old, ya bat!" The two of them then proceeded to laugh as confusion swept in Sota.

"Well I see you brought Sota, but may I ask where Kagome is?" Mr. Higarashi leaned over towards Iku and began to whisper something. "I see," looking at Sota she smiled, "Be a dear a go keep Mae company. Poor girl is terrified." Iku pointed to behind the shack, Looking over at his mother, she simply nodded causing a small sigh as he headed of behind the small shack.

As he turned the corner he didn't know what to expect, but seeing all of the flowers and plants around him distracted him. However a soft humming quickly brought him back to attention as he looked up and saw the source of the humming. A small girl about his age sat around the plants looking at two different bags. She had short jet black hair, fair skin, and wore a black t shirt, blue jeans and black gym shoes. Her bangs were covering her eyes so Sota couldn't make them out properly.

"Um hello?" He greeted, but found one of the bags quickly thrown against his face.

"Eh!" The girl stood up and seemed to take a fighting stance.

"Wait," he said quickly but then looked at her eyes. "Your eyes."

"Go away," she said with a huff as she grabbed the bag and went back to picking one.

"But,"

"I said go away," with the last word she seemed to snarl.

"I'm Sota, your grandmother told me to talk to you." The girl huffed.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Uh," Sota didn't answer. A sigh was heard from the girl, Sota noticed she was trying to pick between plating aloe or lavender.

"Which would you plant?" She suddenly asked him.

"Me," she looked at him and nodded, "Why not half of each? They're both important for something right?"

"Hpmh," the girl said, "Lavender is known for helping with one's sleep, while aloe is good for burns."

"So?"

"So I guess I'll do both," she said, her tone only less acidic than when she first spoke. After a few minutes of pure silence and the girl digging she finally spoke again. "Mae."

"What?"

"Mae," she said softly, "it's Mae."

"Nice to meet you then Mae!" The silence had once more returned only to be broken by Sota this time around. "Are they real?"

"Is what real?"

"Your eyes," He asked, "They're golden."

"Yeah they are," Mae's harsh tone returned, "Got a problem with it kid?"

"No," Sota said, not sure where this hostility was coming from, "they just look like someone else's that I know." The girl froze and looked towards him.

"There are other people like me around here," her voice was soft again and gentle.

"Well not anymore, but there was," he said with a smile.

"Hey Sota," looking up he saw the girl was now looking at him, but now she had a gentle smile.

"Yeah Mae?" He asked.

"Do you wanna be friends?"

"Sure," he said, smiling back at her as she continued her garden work.

* * *

Putting his cup back down, he looked over at her and noticed she was no longer awake. Despite the fact that she had drank a few cups of coffee, she had completely fallen asleep with her head on the table. Sighing he stood up and went over into the kitchen.

"Mama," he said.

"Hm," his mother responded, finishing up on the dishes, "What is it Sota?"

"Mae's fallen asleep in the living room."

"Has she?" Mrs. Higarashi wandered into the living room and looked at the girl. She had grown quiet attached to the girl over the past five years and now viewed her as a daughter. Seeing her this tired was upsetting to say the least to both her and Sota. "Oh dear, she seems to be working herself too hard."

"Seems so," Sota said looking at Mae. Like Mrs. Higarashi, Sota saw Mae as family and at times like a sister. "I better move her," he said as he went to pick her up, "If she sleeps like this she'll only hurt worse."

"Oh dear, has she fallen asleep again?" Mr. Higarashi said as he entered the room, Sota nodding at his grandfather after he had Mae in his arms. "We can put her in Kagome's old room for the time."

"She's not gonna like that we didn't wake her up," Sota said as he placed the sleeping girl into Kagome's old bed.

"She can deal with it, we can help check on her grandmother. It shouldn't all fall on this poor child," his grandfather said as Ms. Higirashi began to tuck Mae into the bed.

"I hope she forgives us," She said as the three of them left the room.

Mae, despite being fast asleep seemed aware of the change in surroundings. She began to reach over towards the nightstand next to the bed and somehow managed to grab a teddy bear that had been left there, despite her never being in the room. As she drifted further into sleep she became unaware of the tragedy that Sota would find just moments after arriving to the shack after laying her down to sleep.

* * *

InuYasha arrived at the village, sighing happily. He looked around at the field, and to his disbelief, he could not see Kagome, or smell her for that matter. He had gone to talk to Miroku, but he was already heading towards Sango and their three children. Not wanting to ruin a happy moment, he wandered towards the smell that somewhat reminded him of Kagome. And to his luck, there she was sitting on their porch and looking towards the children. Looking at her, he noticed that she appeared to be lost in thought, and despite the fact that he had walked right by her, she hadn't noticed him. Sitting next to the priestess he began to study her features. After a few moments of him staring she starting to feel the gaze, and turned to see him staring at her with the goofiest smile she had even seen on him.

"InuYasha?" She said, in slight shock and happiness.

"I'm home," he said, and with that she found herself embracing him tightly, her fear of telling him overcast by the simple joy of seeing him. Despite being a little shocked by her grip, he smiled, and embraced her back.


	2. Important Author's Note

**Hello, I 'm sure you have noticed that chapter's 2-5 are gone. Relax, they are currently in my Doc Manager so that I can fix what I need to fix.**

 **This brings me to another thing.**

 **To the wonderful people who comment and follow my story I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I am currently in a really bad place at the moment and that's why chapters have been lacking in uploads. That is also part of the reason why that when I do upload it seems rushed because I am rushing it. However I am currently taking sometime for myself, and that includes this story.**

 **I have my own book that I really want to write and this is actually part of my way of practicing for it. I've been working on it for several years, but I'm nowhere close to being ready to finishing it.**

 **This Author's Note it only going to stay up until I have finished editing chapters 1 through 6 (Yes I have that one almost done but I want it to be perfect or at least close).**

 **Chapter one is also being edited with a few changes to the story, mainly concerning two characters ;**

 **Mae and KuroYuri.**

 **Thank You for your support, and I hope to be ready to be done editing soon.**

 **Tata for now.**

 **-mysterygirl2.0**


End file.
